What if Roxas Wasn't in the Organazation?
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: Umm, this is a weird fanfic,but i luv it. namine/roxas. many short chapters. might give axel a girlfriend. if i get facts wrong its cuz i havnt played the game in a while. need reveiws! ON HAITUS
1. Roxas and the Twilight Town trio

It was a normal day in sleepy, Twilight Town. People were walking to the stores, doing odd jobs off the message board, and going to Sunset Hill to see the colorful sunset.

"Last one to the ice cream stand has to pay!" Shouted a boy with brown hair to his friends

"Hayner! You always win; Pence and I are getting sick of paying for you!" A girl with dark brown hair and a orange shirt called back

"Hello kids! Are you going to Sunset Hill tonight?" asked the old lady who sold the ice cream

"Nah, why do you ask?" said Hayner

"Why you don't know?" the vendor said, astonished "Tonight is supposed bring a meteor shower! Right after sunset!"

"Oh! We're gonna miss it!" cried Olette

"Here the ice cream's on me, run!" said the street vendor, handing them three ice cream sticks

"Thanks!" they all shouted back

As they ran to the station they bumped into a weird, unfamiliar kid. They couldn't care less, the needed to see the meteors.

'_I wonder where I am. Why is everyone so rushed? I don't see any need to hurry.'_ thought the kid that Hayner, Pence, and Olette just bumped into. '_Am I missing something? Who's that?'_

"Hi, my name is Axel. Got it memorized? I've been ordered to bring you to the old mansion. Follow me" said a strange man with red, spiky hair and a long black cloak.

'_At least someone knows who I am. Maybe he can tell me what I'm doing here.'_

They went through a crack in the wall that surrounded the city and walked through the dark woods. Finally they reached the Old Mansion, a place that was thought to be haunted long ago. They walked up to another man in a black cloak. '_What's with all the black cloaks?'_ the boy thought, '_It's really hot here, maybe they came from a place that's cold.' _The man in black who wasn't Axel chuckled.

"Yes, you are right. We do come from some place cold. The darkness is very cold." He said in a deep voice and started talking to Axel again. The boy waited for them to finish, and the man, Xemnas, made some letters swirl around him. They suddenly stopped and Xemnas told him his new name was Roxas. Suddenly the Twilight Town trio came running over and grabbed Roxas. They took off.

"Wow, that was a close one." Hayner said as Olette and Pence stared at Roxas.

"Why did you take me away from them?" Roxas asked; puzzled by their sudden appearance.

"The cops have been after them for years, they send these weird people in jumpsuits that kill people. We got you away just in time! Here come the cops now." Said Pence looking through the bushes at the mansion. Axel and Xemnas disappeared as the cops shot at them. The sun was almost down, so the kids sat on the grass and stared at the sky, waiting for the meteors. '_Wow, this is gonna be cool, if Hayner was right'_ Roxas thought, because Hayner told him about the meteor shower. The first few lit up the sky, then the whole sky seemed to be on fire, burning with each streak.

Without warning the meteors hit Twilight Town.

All of it, along with sunset hill, the place everyone was, burned in the night.

Something fell towards them and left a crater.

Roxas walked towards it and saw that it was a ship. The rest of the kids stared at their home, now burned to the ground.

Roxas opened the ship's door carefully. He saw six people in it. A brunette boy with weird spiky hair, a duck with a staff, a dog with a shield, a red-haired girl, a boy with long silver hair, and a beautiful girl with gold hair and a white dress.


	2. short explaination and a cliffhanger

Plz review! I wuv writing this stuff! Short chapter. Sorry.

"Um, guys?" Roxas said uncertainly, "We got a problem."

Hayner and Pence were still staring at the ruins of Twilight Town, but Olette turned around.

"Wha- oh my God, are there people in there?" she exclaimed rushing over. Hayner and Pence finally tore their eyes away from the smoky rubble and looked into the crater. Seconds later all the people were out and lying on the grass. The silver-haired boy began to stir.

"What happened? I was helping Sora fly the ship when something hit us…" he mumbled trying to get up. He suddenly noticed Roxas, Hayner, Olette, and Pence and he asked them where he was.

"You would be in the outer edges of Twilight Town, if you hadn't just blown it up with your stupid ship!" Hayner yelled causing the others to wake up.

Suddenly the mansion exploded. It wasn't these people's fault.. Someone was bombing Twilight Town.

"Wait, what is going on? Start from the beginning this time." Said Sora calmly. (a/n love Sora and Roxas. Sora just as a friend but Roxas is really cute. I like Roxas more. Haha)

"Okay, we were going to a meteor shower when a man with spiky red hair walked past and he got Roxas to come with him. well, we recognized the man from a wanted poster cuz he and some other people had been releasing guys in white jumpsuits around the town and the jumpsuit guys were killing people." Said Hayner, kinda panicking.

"Yeah, then we followed them here and saw another guy from a wanted poster and Pence called the cops on his cell phone. So then the other guy made some letters fly around Roxas and they made the word 'Roxas' and then the cops came and tried to arrest the two dudes who kidnapped Roxas, but they opened weird portals and disappeared through them." Continued Olette, as she stared at her city.

"And we were talking to Roxas and the meteor shower started, but halfway through the meteors changed direction and started to hit Twilight Town. Then this hit the ground." Pence stated but was cut off by some more bombs dropping on the town.

"And I went over to it and saw you were in it and here we are." Roxas said finishing their summary of what had happened. He still really didn't know what was going on though.

"Why are you guys here?" asked Olette. "I mean why were you flying above us?"

"Namine can explain that ." the red-haired girl said "we all want to know the answer to that question."


	3. explaination from Namine

***Umm enjoy! Remember I don't own anything except my computer, copies of kh 1, 2, recom, 358/2 days, and my brain. I'm not sure about the last one though. Anyways review! Plz! I'm begging u! Ok, I'm gonna go and have more sugar now, I always work better on a sugar high. ****

"Okay, I'll explain everything if you promise not to hate me." The pretty blonde girl said quietly.

"Namine, no one will hate you, we promise." Sora said, trying to comfort the girl. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled it quickly.

"I'm a witch. I can edit memories of people my somebody was close to in life. Or nobodies of the people my somebody was close to. You see, I'm a nobody. Nobodies are the shells of people left behind after they are killed by heartless. Nobodies have no hearts, we can act and remember what hearts were like, but we cannot feel. Except for a few, rare instances, and then we can feel. But Roxas and I are different; we can feel because our somebodies still exist. They weren't killed when they became heartless, Sora brought Kairi back, and Kairi brought Sora back. I was supposed to remember what it was like to be real, but I don't and neither does Roxas. We only know what we have been through, so since Roxas just got out of the castle and made it here, he doesn't remember much. We know how to act like normal humans with the same IQ as our somebodies, but we have no memories. I was around longer. The Organization 13 took me in; they kept me all alone for months, until they told me what I had to do. I had to alter Sora, Goofy, and Donald's memories so that they could control them. I was going to, but a voice came out of nowhere and yelled 'You're gonna hate yourself if you screw with their memories!' I listened to it and I ran out of my room just as Marluxia was welcoming them in. He didn't know that I hadn't erased their memories of spells so he let them cast their spells on him. Donald fried him." at this the trio laughed and Namine smiled. "I told them that I was a friend and we went to the basement to get Riku from his sleep. He had been blasted from the darkness to Castle Oblivion. We brought him back to the ship and, just for the heck of it, went and got Kairi. (a/n why did they leave Kairi in the first place?) We were on our way here to tell Roxas all of this, and to try to save him from the Organization. (A/n I know I got my timelines wrong. Yes Castle Oblivion happens after Roxas gets into the Organization, but I forgot. This is a fanfic, deal with it.) We were about to land in Yen Sid's Tower, but some heartless shot us out of the sky, and we crashed here. Then the heartless bombed Twilight Town. Riku and Sora tried not to hit anyone, so we landed here. We didn't know that you guys would be hiding in the bushes."

"Wait, you wanted to tell _me_ all of this? Why am I so important?" Roxas asked, still puzzled from the strange events of the day.

"Because-"Namine began, but Sora cut her off

"Because you're my Nobody." He said simply.

"Oh, but you're still here, how does that make sense?" Olette asked, because she was listening to it all.

"Because, Kairi is a princess of heart and she brought me back to life. And before that I did the same for her. You see, Namine is Kairi's nobody." Sora explained.

"Okay, this is very fascinating and all, but what are we supposed to do now? I mean our home is destroyed and our families are probably dead." Hayner cut in. he had a point.

"First things first, we have to search your town for survivors and supplies," Said Riku, getting to his feet. "then we can figure out what we're gonna do with you."


	4. New Girl

**Again, I am back! With all of my craziness I wonder if anyone has read this… probably not…. Anyways I've added a new character! Erratum! (Reese: that's me!) yep, because she is my bff, she gets a character! Yay! Happiness! Anyways… review! Exclamation point! Note to self: stop reading yaoi; it hurts my brain -_-. **

The Twilight Town and Destiny Island crews were searching for survivors and supplies…

*Meanwhile*

CRASH! A big bubble landed in the middle of the Deep Jungle and broke into a thousand pieces. A person in a white cloak stumbled out. The only weird thing about it was that it had no face. It pulled the hood of its cloak over its face. It started to stumble around, looking for something. It ran into some heartless-monkeys and killed them with its sword. Its face started to form.

*Meanwhile*

"Hello? Mom! Dad! Where are you? Is anyone out there?" called out Pence from a pile of smoldering rubble. The Station Tower was just a pile of rocks, and the biggest building left standing was the ice cream lady's snack shack. They heard a faint call from the distance.

"I'm here! Help! I got stuck under this rock pile, and I can't get out. It just kinda formed a cave around me. Please help me" the person said desperately. Sora and Riku used Gravity to lift the pile of rocks. When they finally got all the rocks up, they gasped in shock.

*Meanwhile*

The person in white was now fighting her way to the keyhole, although she didn't know it. When she got there she saw it was sealed and watched as the glow-in-the-dark butterflies flitted around the room. Her face was almost all the way formed. She had short light brown hair; it would look like Kairi's if it wasn't wavy. She was very tall, so tall that she was about Riku's height. She was pretty, with big innocent blue eyes. (A/n innocent? Okay Reese, get off my computer. Reese: fine. After a few things… me: NO! OFF NOW! Reese: ok, ok, take a chill pill, god.) Non innocent- blank eyes. Her mouth and nose weren't fully formed yet. After watching the butterflies for a while she left and started fighting more heartless. Her sword was sucking thoughts from the heartless, she saw sights that the people the heartless had been had seen. She saw bad and good things, she figured out that it was her sword; it was magic but not a keyblade.

*Meanwhile*

"Selphie? What are you doing here?" asked Kairi incredulously

"I jumped on the ship when the guys came to pick you up, its no fair that everything exiting happens to you guys while your friends just sit at home and wait." she said really fast.

"I guess you're right." Kairi said cautiously. "how the hell did you manage to get on without us knowing though?"

"I slipped through the emergency hatch when Kairi ran to get her things. I always keep a bag of my stuff in the seaside shack when I'm on the island. I wanted to be prepared so that if I had the opportunity to go on an adventure, like you guys, I could."

Kairi sighed "fine you can stay. But you have to help us look for survivors. And supplies."

*Meanwhile*

"Hey!" yelled a voice from beyond the cave

"What?" the girl yelled back, surprised that someone would talk to her.

"Who are you?" the voice called back, getting closer.

"I-I don't know" she admitted. The person that the voice belonged to came in the cave. He had flaming red hair and smoldering green eyes. He had strange purple marks under his eyes also, like upside-down tears.

"Hmm…." The man thought about something "Erratum, that's what would suit you. Come on, I'm out of the organization now, they got me in too much trouble, I hated that place anyways. Erratum… Vexen would love that I came up with that for you. Well, Zexion taught that word, so I can't take all the credit."

"Erratum? What does that mean?" the newly named Erratum asked.

"Never mind now. So, Erra, what do you want to do?" the man asked.


	5. Survivors

***Hello, people, fans, admirers, slaves, or random flamers who hate me! I am back after a long vacation with only a few stops with internet! On those stops I wrote up a couple songfics and the first chapter for a new story. Okay, enough chit-chat, I gotta start writing this or else I'll get even more flamers than usual. I hope you all liked Erratum, cuz she's gonna be in this story till the end. I really must start writing now. Sorry about the lame ending last time. My computer crashed, so I just submitted what I had originally done. I repeat, sorry. Oh, and don't Google "Erratum", okay? Cuz it's a secret. Ttfn***

"So, Erra, what do you want to do now?" the man with red hair asked. Her stomach answered for her. He laughed, "I guess you're hungry. Hmm… what could I feed you… oh! I know, here." He pulled some munny out of his pocket and took her hand as he counted it. "Ah, just enough for Well's burgers in Agrabah, I hope you like pickles, cuz they put on loads." They went through a portal to go enjoy lunch.

*Meanwhile*

"So, what have you guys found?" asked Hayner as he, Olette, Namine, and Roxas regrouped after splitting up to cover more ground.

"Who do we have here?" said Namine as she looked at Selphie. "Selphie! Of course, how could I forget? You're like the only other cool girl on the island!"

"You know me?" Selphie said, shocked "But, how? I never met you."

"Oh, right, I'm Namine, Kairi's nobody. Uhh… she has told you about nobodies and heartless, right?"

"No, they just said that they all went on an adventure, and they weren't allowed to talk about it." Selphie said innocently

"God, Kairi, it sounds like you all got in trouble, like you had a kid or something! I mean, you were gone a year with two boys and then you come back and wont talk about it? That just sounds wrong." Namine then pulled Selphie to the side and explained everything that had happened last year, clearing up almost everything. While she was explaining to Selphie, the others were telling each other what had happened.

"Okay, I couldn't find any survivors, but we haven't checked sunset hill, and that's where almost everyone is. We managed to find a storage center that wasn't too badly blown up, and it has a lot of room, shelter, supplies, and vehicles, but there's no food. We should search for that right away." Olette said, fighting back tears. "We found our teacher in the street, but like I said, we couldn't find any survivors."

"Donald, Goofy, we need you guys to go to Master Yen Sid's castle and persuade him to go back to Disney Castle, then report to the King and tell him what happened. We'll tell you if we leave, I can make a portal of darkness if another heartless bomb raid begins." Riku said. "You guys have to hurry. He has to evacuate his castle soon."

"Alrighty, c'mon Donald, at least we don't have to worry about Pluto this time! He's safe at home." Goofy said, trying to cheer Donald up.

"Yeah, I guess. See you all later." Donald said in his weird duck voice. They took the Gummi ship to his castle where they mounted the long flights of stairs to try to help Yen Sid.

*Meanwhile*

Axel was trying to figure out where they would sleep that night. He only had one apartment, and it was in the world Beast's Castle was in, and it only had one bed. He took a portal there and decided to let her have the bed and he would sleep on the bench in the corner. He looked at her face and tried to figure out what had made him decide to take her in, after all, he had sworn never to do anything that had to do with the organization ever again. And naming her Erratum? Why in the world had he thought of that., Erratum? If she just Googled it she would know what it meant. And then she would be sad and miserable, or worse, he would have to explain why he had named her that. No, he should keep the meaning of her name secret. At least until he has all the answers. Erra turned in her sleep and sighed a word: "why." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. She must just be having a dream, thought Axel. Maybe about before. How had she even survived? Maybe it had to do with that weird bubble. Oh well, he thought as he turned over in his sleep, I'll figure it out later. He drifted off to sleep.

*Meanwhile*

"Is there enough beds for everyone?" Kairi called out to Namine and Selphie. They had been left behind at the storage center to get everything ready, while the others went to sunset hill to search for survivors. They were left because they were less observant than the others, so they wouldn't be able to spot survivors as well and they weren't strong enough to carry people back. They had decided to get everything ready so that there was enough room so that when the boys and Olette got back they could set down whoever they were carrying and go to sleep. It wasn't that Olette was a boy; it was that she could spot a nobody in a heartless swarm. There were 6 beds and 7 mattresses, so there was enough room for 5 survivors. Kairi sighed. This wasn't how she had imagined adventuring with her friends would be. This was sad and bloody. Namine came over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, but this isn't how I imagined traveling with Sora and Riku would be. While I was in Traverse Town Sora told me about going around to the worlds, and he never mentioned anything like this."

"He's probably never faced anything like this too. He has only seen people turn into heartless. He hasn't seen about two hundred people brutally murdered. Whenever people were turned into heartless they just disappeared and their heart turned into a heartless. I think the same goes for Riku. He was controlled by Ansem, but he only saw people turn it heartless too."

"You've got a point. How do you know all of this, I mean, Roxas can't remember anything."

"Since I'm the nobody of a princess of heart, I have the power to control the memories of people connected to your heart and their nobodies, so I just tapped into all of your memories and watched for a while."

"Oh." Kairi was at a loss for words. Selphie had been sitting on a chair across from them and looked sad.

*Meanwhile*

"Do you see anyone?" Hayner called to the others. Olette was concentrating as she looked at a big rock. It wiggled.

"I think I found something!" she called out. Hayner and Riku hauled the rock out of the way and Olette gasped and tears streamed out of her eyes. This was someone she knew; someone who she had known for her whole life. Rai opened his eyes and mumbled "Sis?" She nodded. "What happened?" she barley whispered.

"The rocks that fell from the sky killed almost everyone immediately, ya know. Moms and Dads were screaming at their kids to run, ya know. Seifer, Vivi, and Fuu got hit by the explosions, they died, ya know. I think I'm the only one who lived, ya know, cuz I was hanging out at the bottom of the hill waitin' for you, cuz Aunt Maggie asked where you were. I was calling for you in the fire, ya know, but all I heard were screams of pain and part of a building crumbled and here I am, ya know. What was worse than the screams was the silence, it was horrible, ya know. It hurt to hear. I sat real still, ya know, so that I wouldn't hurt myself. Then I heard you guys and started hitting the rock, but I can't feel my legs, ya know. I think the rock hit them." He closed his eyes in thought. "Can you guys take me somewhere else? I don't like it here, ya know." Sora and Pence picked him up and carried him in the direction of the storehouse while the others kept working. The others would bandage him up, but they had to find out if there were other survivors before they went back. They were still at the base of the hill and there weren't that many bodies lying in the open, but as they lifted the rocks they saw crushed people, even children, whoever ran fast enough or was closest to the bottom. There was a child under some rocks who was alive, so Riku tried casting a heal spell, but the kids wounds were too great. Pence and Sora came back so they had Roxas bring the kid back to the storehouse. As they worked their way up the hill the more dead bodies there were. There was a woman lying on top of her kids to protect them, but they were dead. There were people who were too badly burned to tell who they were. They found people who they knew. Hayner and Pence's parents, Pence's older sister, and Olette's only remaining guardian, her Aunt Maggie. Hayner's mom gasped his name before she died, and Pence's older sister clutched her belly, where Olette said there was a baby. Olette's Aunt had worked at the children's hospital, so she knew when people were pregnant. Pence had said that his sister wanted to tell his parents something, but hadn't yet. They couldn't find any survivors except for Rai and that kid.

*Meanwhile*

"I don't know about this, Goofy." Donald said doubtfully, "I mean, Yen Sid is said to be very stubborn."

"Yeah, but the others are counting on us to get him out of here." Goofy replied as they knocked on the door and walked in to try to convince Yen Sid.


	6. Author's note

Hello, this is Roxy. I'm really sorry, but I can't write this story any more. I can't write it because it feels more like a chore than a story. I will continue writing it later, and I'm going to rewrite bits of the chapters that are already on , but not for a while. I just wanted to tell you guys, because I thought it would be unfair to not warn you. Please read my other stories and watch out for the two that I'm beginning. Oh, and Reese says hi.


End file.
